


Nico's Birthday

by Scarletphoenix8



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Main pairing is solangelo, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Really original title, other pairings are minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletphoenix8/pseuds/Scarletphoenix8
Summary: Nico suspects everyone is up to no good. It helps that he's forgetful.AKA Nico forgets his birthday and suspects everyone is plotting against him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Um warning: don't expect much. Seriously. I wrote this many months ago when Trials of Apollo came out. I also forgot my birthday this year so... inspiration?

Nico was not happy. He did not like being in the dark (not in the literal sense), and yet here was his sister, boyfriend and all his friends hiding something from him. It was bad enough that everyone at Camp Half-Blood ran away from him, he didn't need his friends doing it as well. He had been tempted to shadow them (no pun intended) and figure out exactly what they were doing, but they were excellent at distracting him. For example, Percy had successfully convinced (bribed) the Stoll brothers to steal his Stygian iron sword. He was still annoyed about it. He caught them halfway up the lava climbing wall, for gods sake. He preferred the ground a lot more, especially since Gaia wasn't about to bother them anytime soon. Perhaps he could cause the floor of the Hermes cabin to rupture... But he wouldn't affect the rest of the cabin, such as Cecil. He wasn't as bad. To Nico, at least. He just sighed, resigned. He'd just wait for today's distraction to show up, and let the others plot as much as they wanted.

 

"Nico!"

 

Great. One very smiley (and hot) Will Solace. Nico wasn't impressed. Well, that was what he told himself as he tried very hard not to stare at the son of Apollo, who, for some reason, was not wearing the standard orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, choosing instead to wear an orange V-neck. The V-neck revealed an extra triangle of slightly paler skin and Will's collarbones. Nico hoped he wasn't subconsciously drooling too much. "How's my boyfriend doing?" asked Will cheerfully, slinging an arm around Nico's shoulders, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Nico tried not to blush too much. Which just meant he turned bright red. "Aww, someone's embarrassed." Will laughed, pulling him in the direction of the currently empty Hades cabin.

 

Once in the cabin, Nico flopped onto his bunk, staring distastefully at the lack of evidence on Hazel's bunk. His sister was very careful not to leave clues of their plotting in the cabin. Sadly. He chose instead to open his arms out toward Will, who smirked. "Nope." Nico pouted, which was rarer than seeing any karpoi post-Gaia. "Try harder," Will snickered. Nico whined, which was rarer than a Party Pony who had sworn off root beer for life. Will sighed and relented, crawling into his boyfriend's arms. Said boyfriend instantly snuggled into his chest. "If you're trying to get me to tell you our plans, its not gonna happen." Nico glared upwards. Will cooed at how adorable it was. Nico growled and swiped at him like an angry hellhound pup. Will cooed some more. Nico gave up and fell asleep instead.

 

-

 

Nico woke up to a warm mouth pressing kisses all over his face. "Don't be a hellhound," he frowned at Will.

 

"Rawr."

 

"No."

 

"Okay," Will chuckled. "Can I continue kissing you though?" Nico reluctantly grumbled his consent, before realising that he had better get up to do something first. "What're you up to?" Will asked curiously, lounging on Nico's bunk. Nico continued summoning bones from the ground to form KEEP OUT on the cabin door, before slamming the door closed.

 

"Hazel didn't appreciate walking in on us the last time."

 

"Aren't those Mrs O'Leary's bones though? They're kinda big," Will scratched his head.

 

"I dunno," Nico shrugged. "I don't think she'll miss them."

 

"If you're done stealing Mrs O'Leary's bones can you get back here?" Nico crawled back into Will's embrace and put his lips on Will's. Will's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't protest. Why would he, when his boyfriend was really freaking hot and cute at the same time? Instead, he slipped his tongue into Nico's mouth. Nico moaned. Will froze. Nico detached himself, sat up and looked at Will, blushing furiously. Nico bit his bottom lip. That was not an acceptable sound. Gods, that was embarrassing.

 

"Um... sorry?" Will raised his eyebrows (very attractively, but Nico wouldn't admit it out loud).

 

"Me, attractive?"

 

Oops. Nico blushed even more. Will yanked him down and flipped their positions. "What a compliment, coming from you," Will said, pushing down on Nico's mouth with his own. Nico swallowed another moan. Not fair, he thought. Why did Will have this effect on him? Then Will nipped his bottom lip. He couldn't keep it in this time. "Don't keep it in, Shadow Boy. Let me hear them," Nico groaned. Well, apparently it was now acceptable in this time and age. Taking it as a good sign, Will moved down to his neck. Nico arched into the touch of Will's mouth and Will took it as an invitation to bestow as many hickeys as he could. Then Nico got back to his senses and pushed Will's chest. "Oh my gods, I'm so sorry, did I go too far?" Nico shook his head.

 

"You. Down. Bed." Will raised an eyebrow, but obeyed, lying down as Nico straddled him. Nico reasoned that it was only fair if he took revenge, and nibbled harshly on Will's exposed collarbones, showering rare affection on that one patch of skin he rarely saw. Unless they went swimming in Long Island Bay. "They" being Will, since Nico preferred to sit on the beach and gawp at a wet, shirtless Will...

 

"I'm beginning to think that you love my collarbones more than me," gasped Will, grinning. Nico sat up and scowled down towards his blonde boyfriend. "You know I'm kidding," Will coaxed. When Nico continued scowling, he furrowed his brows. "Right?" Nico smirked (wondering where that came from), leaned down and kissed Will properly.

 

Then Mrs O'Leary ran into the cabin.

 

Well, she actually ran into the cabin door, broke it and careened into the opposite wall. The couple flinched and sat up. Seeing who it was, Nico groaned. "Mrs O'Leary, sit!" She sat, mouth full of the bones Nico had borrowed to make the sign on the door (and bits of what used to be the door to the Hades cabin), tail thumping cheerfully. Being a hellhound, she was completely unaware that she had walked (of sorts) into a very precious moment. Piper would not approve.

 

Then Nico realised how late it was. "Hah," Will smirked as Nico frowned.

 

"Not again..."

 

"For the last time, Shadow Boy." Will stroked Nico's hair gently, holding his hand. "Today we'll show you everything. Listen to me first?" Nico scowled, but he nodded, relaxing into Will's touch. "Y'know, we all used to be scared of you. That's why everyone ran away from you. You did leave an intimidating impression on us before Gaia and the Athena Parthenon, like leaving that crack in the dining pavilion. Even I used to be terrified of you," Will admitted. "Until I realised how you were actually the most adorable thing under that aviator jacket." Nico frowned. "See, I'm not the only one. The other demigods have a healthy respect for you, but we don't hate you. Many of us admire you. And in my case, I love you." Will wiggled his eyebrows, and Nico smiled.

 

"Okay." Will kissed his cheek and led him out of the cabin. Straight into Percy, Jason and Piper. "You were listening, weren't you?" Nico accused.

 

"Heh," Jason scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

"Yeah," Percy admitted.

 

Piper rolled her eyes. "Boys."

 

Then Nico giggled. Everyone stared. "Pinch me," Jason said to no one in particular. Piper abided and pinched him. "Ow, okay, I'm not dreaming."

 

"Boys." Nico snorted.

 

"Did you kiss him silly, Solace?" Percy inquired, inching away from Nico. Will shook his head, trying to contain his laughter.

 

"It's called happiness and amusement." Nico snorted. "I can actually feel those, you know."

 

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth stormed up. "Where's Nico - oh." She turned to Percy and forcefully yanked him towards the direction of the beach.

 

"Wha - Annabeth - give me a minute! I can walk by myself!"

 

Nico was officially confused. Piper rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Nico." Nico followed like an obedient hellhound (okay, what was with all the hellhound references?), trailing behind Piper, hand in hand with Will. The sky grew darker rapidly as they strolled towards the beach, Percy's yells for his girlfriend to slow down fading rapidly.

 

When they finally reached the beach, they were met with a beach full of demigods. "One, two, three!"

 

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Nico, Happy Birthday to you,"

 

Nico was utterly speechless. His birthday? Wait... What date was it again? Then he spotted Hazel and Frank leading the demigods and he laughed again, but out loud. "You'd forgotten your birthday, hadn't you," Will smiled endearingly. Nico blushed again. Hazel, Frank, Percy, Annabeth and even Reyna made their way over to him.

 

"Happy birthday, Nico!" Hazel hugged him hard, before pulling back to study him, frowning. "Nico... Are those..." Hazel turned dark red, scandalised. Nico blinked in confusion. Frank leaned in, then choked on his saliva, drawing back.

 

"What's all this about?" Nico demanded as Jason leaned in as well. Jason wolf-whistled after a good ten seconds of staring.

 

"Good going, Solace."

 

Nico growled. "Will someone tell me why you're all staring at my neck and giving me zero personal space?"

 

"Whoa there, Nico, it's just... Will really bit you hard," Percy snickered. Nico continued looking blank.

 

"What my ex-praetor is trying to say, Nico, is that Will here has given you multiple visible hickeys," Reyna bluntly explained. A hot blush instantly suffused Nico's cheeks as he whirled on his boyfriend.

 

"Nooo Nico you can deal with this later," moaned Piper. "Can we like, hug instead? Then maybe have a good dinner before you try to murder your boyfriend, which I think is uncalled for since he's got hickeys of his own," she pointed at Will's exposed collarbones. Hazel just turned a darker red as she realised how inappropriate all of this was. "Hazel?" Piper asked her friend. "Can we hug already? Everyone's heading for the dining hall already," she wheedled. Hazel sighed, but instantly launched herself at her brother and began to hug him way too tight.

 

"Can't... Breathe... Hazel!"

**Author's Note:**

> Um hope you liked this! Tell me which part was your favourite ^^


End file.
